A Promise Well Kept
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Sirius finds Harry before Hagrid and raises him insted of the Dursleys. This story looks a lot before Hogwarts for Harry.
1. prologue

I don't own Harry Potter okay? (Wish I did though. He's Hot!!!!!!!)

Sirius looked out the window of his hideout. The gray clouds overhead was an ominous sign of what that night would hold. Dumbledore had warned his best friend, James Potter that his son Harry was in danger of being murdered by Voldemort.

" Your only hope is the Fidelius Charm." Dumbledore had told James and Lily that meeting of the Order of the Phoenix earlier that month.

"Who are we going to have as our Secret Keeper?" Lilly asked turning to her husband in panic.

"Sirius that's who." James said decisively.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I could be your Secret Keeper." Dumbledore said. He knew someone had been a mole but he couldn't determine whom. It was a rather frustrating thought.

"Sirius would rather die than betray our trust Albus." James said. Now that James was grown up and they knew each other well, Dumbledore had him and Lily call him " Albus" or "Dumbledore".

"We named Sirius godfather for a reason Albus and that reason is we trust him. He absolutely lights up when he comes over to see Harry. I think Harry likes him too." Lily said. The friendship she had with Sirius wasn't as deep as what James had but they were still pretty good friends. That day James came up to Sirius and asked him to be Secret Keeper.

"Padfoot we need to talk. You know as well as I do that Voldemort is after my little Harry. I need you to be Secret Keeper for Lily and I" James said to Sirius.

"Are you sure that's wise Prongs? Are you sure Voldemort won't come after me too? If I'm killed, then the secret is known! We had better use Wormtail."

"Sirius we really think it should be you!" Lily pleaded as she rocked Harry to sleep.

"I'm sorry Lily but personally I believe Peter would be better. Voldemort is more likely to come after me. I swear I'll never reveal your secret but if he kills me and I'm Secret Keeper your secret will be revealed. If Peter is Secret Keeper Then it will buy you more time." Sirius reasoned.

"Maybe we should trust his judgment dear." Lily said putting Harry in his crib and putting her hand on James's arm.

"You're right Lily. I'd trust Padfoot with my life." James sighed.

Sirius was then wondering if he made the right decision. He went to Peter's hideout only to find out Peter wasn't there.

"Damn you Pettigrew!" Sirius yelled hopping on his flying motorcycle. There was no struggle so it could only mean one thing- he made a deadly mistake. Peter was the rat. Sirius flew to James and Lily's house knowing Peter was the spy and he basically killed his best friends and his godson possibly.

When Sirius arrived at the Potter household at Godric's Hollow, it was destroyed and James and Lily were dead. As he walked through the rubble, he heard Harry's faint cries by his mother's body. Sirius walked up to the little boy and said as he picked him up, " Don't worry Harry, your Uncle Sirius is here." Then Sirius went to his flying motorcycle and went to raise Harry as he promised James when Harry was born.


	2. Chapter 1 Christmas

I don't own Harry Potter but I sure wish I did!

It was a lot to raise a child as Sirius realized after that Halloween. He would have to get up at night to pacify a fussy Harry. At times he'd be hungry, or he'd need a diaper change or he'd need to be calmed down. It was a chilly early December night and Harry had woken up crying again.

"Hush little Harry." Sirius said as he pulled out an extra blanket realizing it was rather cold out. He picked up Harry and rocked him back and forth in his arms. Harry soon fell back asleep. Sirius looked at Harry as he slept and thought of what he had.

It was a tough argument with Dumbledore but Sirius had won it. Sirius argued that James and Lily wanted it to be this way and Lily would hate for her sister Petunia raised Harry. Lily never spoke of her well. In that argument when Dumbledore conceded guardianship of Harry to him, he mentioned the scar.

"He'll have it forever Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"I know that Albus." Sirius had said but was more intent on watching Harry play.

"One of the first questions he'll ask when he can string a sentence together is-"

"Where are my parents or how did I get this scar?" Sirius said bluntly. He feared Dumbledore would try to take Harry from him. "Obviously not that well worded, but in that manner.

"What are you going to tell him?" Dumbledore was going to use this question to see if Harry should be in Sirius's care.

"The truth. That his parents were killed and the scar was the result of the attack." Sirius said plainly. "I will keep it to his level. Obviously a toddler can't handle the full truth but I believe Harry needs the correct idea."

"Well James and Lily were correct in placing Harry in your care." Dumbledore said as he left Sirius's house. "I bid you good day and so you know I plan to visit often."

"No problem Albus." Sirius said picking up Harry who waved good-bye.

"Bye-bye Harry." Dumbledore said patting Harry on the head messing up his already untidy black hair.

Now it was early December and both Harry and Sirius adjusted to the new living arrangements. Harry seemed to accept Sirius like a parent and Sirius was trying to be like a father to Harry. That night as Sirius ate his Shepard's pie, he tried to get Harry to eat his mashed potatoes and peas. As Sirius brought the spoon to Harry's mouth, Harry started to say, " Unke Siris" after a few tries he finally said, "Uncle Sirius!"

"My little Harry!" Sirius said hugging Harry. "Now eat your peas."

"No." Harry said

"Yes" Sirius had said.

"No!" Harry said putting his arms around Sirius when he fed Harry the peas.

"We have to tell your Uncle Lupin at Christmas!" Sirius said happily.

Once Christmas came, Harry woke early to find a bunch of presents at the end of his crib.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry cried and Sirius came over to Harry's room.

"Presents!" Harry had said. He communicated in one or two word sentences.

"Yes and Uncle Lupin will stop by for Christmas Dinner." Sirius said dressing Harry and putting him down to open the gifts Sirius had got him. Harry had grabbed the first gift and tore open the paper. It was a little stuffed owl that when Harry hugged it it gave a realistic hoot. Dumbledore had sent Harry a toy wand that shooted out different colored bubbles and Lupin gave Harry a bunch of chocolate frogs. Later that night the doorbell rang and Lupin and Dumbledore were at the door.

"Moony! Albus! How are you?" Sirius asked leading them in. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Padfoot." Lupin said. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine. A rather happy little child." Sirius said.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry said motioning to be picked up. Sirius bent down, scooped up Harry and hugged him.

"Harry seems quite happy with you." Dumbledore noted as Harry smiled in Sirius's arms.

"I think he has started to accept me as a fill in parent. Obviously I am no substitute for James and Lily but-" Sirius said.

"I think you are doing a rather good job showing Harry the love he needs. " Lupin said.

"Thanks." Sirius said. "Come into the living room, the turkey's almost ready." Sirius put Harry down and while the WWN played Christmas tunes, Harry played with his new toys and ate the chocolate frog Lupin gave him and said to Harry, "Don't tell Sirius"

"Okay" Harry said a little loudly.

"You gave him a frog before Dinner Moony?" Sirius asked toyingly

"Yeah. It's Christmas Padfoot." Lupin said.

"You like that huh Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he noticed Harry play with the wand.

"Yes!" Harry said shooting a red and gold bubble at him.

"I'll go help Sirius with Dinner." Lupin said getting up. He walked in to see Sirius peeling potatoes with a blank angry yet depressed look on his face.

"Errrr... you alright Padfoot?" Lupin asked.

"No, no I'm not Moony. I was just thinking that if I had been Secret Keeper, Harry would still have his parents." Sirius said looking out the window.

"Look it was a good idea at the time..." Lupin said trying to reassure Sirius.

"Everything was a good idea at the time. I just feel to blame for James and Lily's death. Ever since Harry's parent's death Sirius found it harder and harder to call James Prongs.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Pettigrew's. He was the one that told Voldemort." Lupin said. At the mention of 'Voldemort' Sirius and Lupin looked at Harry and noticed he wasn't afraid. If Sirius had to say, it was more of an angry look. It was as if he knew who killed his parents.

"Well I came to help with the cooking..." Lupin said pulling out his wand and helped Sirius to finish Christmas Dinner. From that moment on, Sirius knew Harry was no average boy.


	3. Chapter 2 Snowy Days

I don't own Harry Potter okay? I wish I did. His eyes are perfect! Happy July 21st and 7th HP book ahead of time!

It was a cold January day. Harry looked out the window holding his little toy owl. The snow fell quietly to the ground, yet it was so hypnotic. Harry tightened his grip on the toy owl and it hooted. The little owl was one of Harry's favorite toys next to the toy wand that shot out different colored bubbles. Harry went away from the window to where he had placed his toys including the toy wand. Harry got bored with staring at the snowflakes and went to play with his toys. He saw Sirius's wand on a table next to the couch and picked it up. He waved it around launching sparks everywhere and laughing.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled. He ran to Harry and pulled the wand from his grip. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't play with my wand!" Sirius said in a loving way scolding Harry.

"Sawee Uncle Sirius." Harry said with a pouty lower lip.

"Oh, you're a little trouble maker just like your father was!" Sirius said. Then he put Harry down and he went back to play. The look in Harry's eyes filled Sirius with joy. He loved to look after Harry but that privilege came with a hefty price. No matter what Lupin said, Sirius still blamed himself for James and Lily's deaths. This also motivated him to be a good godfather to Harry. He felt it was his duty to raise Harry as James and Lily would have done. As Harry played on the ground, Sirius remembered the day he was born and named godfather.

"Padfoot we have someone who'd like to say hi!" James said happily. He followed James into the next room and Lily was cradling the newborn Harry. She was cooing the little baby to sleep. "Hello Sirius." she said slightly exhausted.

"Hello Lily and to you little..." Sirius said, as he looked at the young, unscarred newborn with a tiny tuft of jet-black hair.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." Lily said in a soothing motherly voice.

"Harry is so adorable." At this Harry opened his eyes. They were Lily's vivid green. "He has your eyes Lily."

"Thanks" Lily said.

"Sirius we want to tell you something. Lily and I have been talking and we want you to be Harry's godfather." James said. "Congratulations Padfoot."

"Thanks I don't know what to say." Sirius cried with joy, hugging James. "I'll do the best I can, Prongs."

"Thank you Padfoot." James cried. "You know, this is the proudest day of my life."

"Do you want to hold Harry, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do." Sirius said. As he remembered holding a newborn Harry, the one-year-old Harry climbed up on his Sirius's lap holding a book up.

"You want me to read this to you?" Sirius asked. The book was called Ruby the Little Red Dragon it was about the antics of a baby dragon named Ruby. It was one of baby Harry's favorite books.

"Yes Uncle Sirius!" Harry said as he pushed the book in Sirius's face. He held the book so Harry could see the pictures. Harry may not have been able to pay attention to the story, but the moving pictures fascinated him.

"_Once there was a little red dragon named Ruby who loved to play with the little puffskeins..._" Sirius read as Harry gazed at the pictures with child-like innocence and fascination. "_... And he played all day. He played until his mother called for him to come back to the cave for bedtime. The next day Ruby went to play with the little puffskeins but they all went away._"

"Awwwww" Harry said putting his hands on the book. The story ended with Ruby making friends with a hippogriff named Shadow. "_...And Shadow and Ruby played all day. The end._" Sirius read as he closed the book.

"The end." Harry repeated and put the book away. Sirius looked up and noticed it stopped snowing. "Want to go outside and play?"

"Yes!" Harry said happily. He loved playing outside in the snow. Once Sirius bundled Harry up, he put on his cloak scarf and gloves and followed Harry. Harry ran around and sometimes fell in the snow. He'd gat back up and run around some more. Then he turned around, fell backward and made a snow angel. Sirius smiled and then made one right beside Harry. Harry loved it. When it was time to go inside, he started to cry.

"We have to go inside or you'll catch cold!" Sirius said sternly.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Harry said wiggling in Sirius's arms.

"Harry once we get inside, it's nap time!" Sirius said.

"Noooo!" Harry cried.

"Want some coco before nap time?" Sirius sighed. Coco with warm milk always made a very fussy Harry fall fast asleep.

"Yes!" Harry said and stopped crying for no reason, as little kids do.

_Works every time._ Sirius thought. Once inside he used his wand to produce a jet of hot air to warm and dry Harry and himself up. Sirius then made Harry some coco in a sippy cup and Harry's eyes got heavy as he drank it. Soon he was sucking his thumb and fast asleep. Sirius took Harry to this crib and looked at the little boy asleep.

"Harry, I'm sorry your parents died. It could have been avoided if I had known Pettigrew as a rat of a person." Sirius sobbed as he brushed Harry's hair from his eyes. " And your bangs could use a trim." Sirius laughed. _Just like James's was._ Sirius then went to the living room and started to read the Daily Prophet. A rat scurried across the floor. In anger Sirius shot a jet of light to see if it was an Animagius. _Just a rat. Better than Pettigrew was. He will pay._ Sirius thought.


	4. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday

I don't own Harry Potter okay? I think it is the best and Deathly Hollows was the best of them all. I can't wait to see the 7th movie comes out. Seeing Dan Radcliffe do what Harry had to will rule! On to our regularly scheduled fanfic.

July had come and it was unusually warm. This warmth made Harry fussier than usual. He was approaching his second birthday, but it would be the first of many he'd have without his parents. It was still good he had his childhood innocence, but that innocence was painful. In the eye were also marks of loss. _Those eyes shouldn't be like that._ Sirius thought.

"Uncle Sirius look!" Harry said waving the toy wand.

"Yeah that's nice Harry." Sirius said. "I'm sure you love to play."

"Yes I do! I really like Hooty!" Harry said holding the owl.

Sirius was thinking of how they should celebrate Harry's second birthday. He wanted him to have a little party. Just Sirius and Remus and if he wasn't too busy, Dumbledore. Sirius wanted to replace the toy broomstick that was destroyed when Voldemort killed Lily and James. Lily said it was Harry's favorite present. Sirius still had the picture Lily sent. Harry's face was alight with happiness. He knew what he had to get Harry. He took some Floo Powder and went to call Lupin.

"Moony! I want to talk to you!" Sirius said into the fireplace.

"Padfoot it's so nice to hear from you! What do you want to talk about?" Lupin asked.

"Well I was going to go to Diagon Alley today to do some shopping for Harry's birthday and I wanted to know if you 'd like to help me out? I was planning on getting Harry a new toy broomstick and maybe a few other gifts. I need you to keep a hold of the gifts so they'll be a surprise." Sirius said.

" Guess I could. I could also get Harry a little gift too." Lupin said. "Want to meet meat the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00 tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. I hope Harry'll behave himself. Recently he's been getting into a lot of trouble." Sirius sighed. Harry was starting to climb up the furniture. "Harry No!" Sirius yelled getting Harry off the bookcase.

"He's just like his father and godfather." Lupin laughed.

"Yeah James and I were little trouble makers too. I bet you he'd be proud." Sirius said.

"Well I have to go. I'll meet you tomorrow." Lupin said with a _pop_.

The next day Sirius and Harry were waiting around for Lupin. Lupin met up with them and sat at their table. "Hello how are you doing?!" Lupin said to Sirius as he took a sip of the butterbeer Sirius had bought him.

"It's been okay. No sign of Pettigrew. Probably off hiding somewhere." Sirius said bitterly. He still would never forgive Peter Pettigrew for what he did. For the longest time James, Remus, Peter and him were the best of friends and they believed nothing would tear them apart; that no one would betray their trust. Peter was a rotten apple; he sold out his best friends to Voldemort. The lowest of the low. "Remus I feel almost as bad as Pettigrew. I told James and Lily to use Pettigrew instead of me. Harry is nearing his second birthday and it just pains me. I have said it over and over again but it's the truth. I feel horrible and I don't know what to do." Sirius sighed taking a drink.

"You need time that's all I can say. You blame yourself for James and lily's deaths." Lupin said then he looked at Harry who was drinking some apple juice in a mug. "Well think of it this way, you promised James you'd look after Harry right? You are Harry's godfather."

"Yeah that's true." Sirius agreed.

"So you're doing a good job honoring their memory. You are raising their son in a right direction. Don't feel so bad." Lupin said.

"I guess you're right but like you said, I need some time. James was my best friend ever." Sirius said then a thud of a falling cup was heard. "Oops." Harry said giving his green eyes in a puppy dog look to them.

"That's okay." Lupin said pulling out his wand and making the spilled apple juice disappear. They then went to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for Harry's birthday. Sirius went to Quality Quiddich Supplies for a toy broomstick. He saw a Little Flying Star that'd be perfect for Harry. He paid ten galleons for it then went to Lupin and Harry at Fortscune Ice Cream where Harry had chocolate and peanut butter ice cream all over his face.

"_Scurgify_" Sirius whispered and lightly cleaned the ice cream off Harry's face. "He is rather cute. A little trouble maker too. That is why I want you to keep an eye on the presents. Knowing Harry he'd find them. Trust me." Sirius said as he took a bite ice cream.

"Knowing his father and godfather, I guess he would." Lupin teased.

"Yeah yeah I guess so." Sirius said. "Well I have to go. Thanks for shopping with me and looking after Harry."

"My pleasure. It was no problem at all. Harry's a pleasure." Lupin said. He picked up the packages and waved goodbye and disapperated.

Soon afterwards it was July 31st, Harry's birthday. Sirius got up early to decorate the house. He conjured up red and gold streamers a banner that read, "Happy birthday Harry" was hung up, strung out over the living room. The party was to start at noon. Harry and Sirius were sitting in the living room and at the stroke of noon, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagird and to Sirius's surprise, Minerva McGonagall showed up.

"Hello! Professor McGonagall I didn't expect you!" Sirius said startled.

"Albus invited me Sirius. I wanted to see Harry and so he invited me." Professor McGonagall said and Sirius looked at Dumbledore annoyed that he invited someone without his permission.

"Yeah we brought little Harry some presents." Hagrid said.

"After the cake." Sirius said as he pulled in a chocolate cake with vanilla icing that read, "Happy 2nd birthday Harry" in gold and crimson icing. There were two candles in the cake. They all sang "Happy Birthday" and Sirius said, "Blow out the candles and make a wish!" and Harry blew out the candles in two blows. They had cake and punch, after that it was time to open the presents. Sirius then whispered to Lupin, "Have it Moony?"

"Yes I do Padfoot." He whispered back.

Harry grabbed Hagrid's present first. He tore at the paper and it was a hand carved hippogriff. Harry looked at it curiously. "Awww yeh're such the little cutie!" Hagrid laughed. The next present was Lupin's that he reached for and because he couldn't afford a lot, it was simply a few chocolate frogs, licorice wands and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Thanks Uncle Lupin!" Harry said then took a handful of Bertie Botts Beans and ate them, "Yucky!" Then he took one and ate it. It was peppermint, "Yummy!" Next was Sirius's present, the toy broomstick. "Yeay! I love you Uncle Sirius!" Harry said holding his arms out for a hug. Sirius hugged him and then Harry opened Professor McGonagall's present, a stuffed speckled cat that meowed. Dumbledore got Harry a toy snitch, bigger than usual but still hard to catch. Harry let it go and caught it right away.

"He's a natural like James." Lupin said. "You should really take him to a Quiddich match soon Padfoot."

"Yeah I think I will." Sirius said.


	5. Chapter 4 Disturbing News

I do not own Harry Potter okay? If I did oh what fun I'd have. I'd be so happy.

Dumbledore was looking in his pensive. There had to be something wrong. It just seemed too perfect Harry's new life. He knew he had to invoke Lily's protection through blood but how? James's parents were dead and Lily's fled the country during Voldemort's rise to power and based on what Lily said about Petunia, Harry would have a hard childhood there and was better off with Sirius. He had to somehow make Lily's sacrifice work with Sirius some how. No matter how much Dumbledore doubted it, Sirius was like a father to Harry, like the one he needed so very badly. The truth was undeniable however, Voldemort could return. There was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tonight to still keep in touch and keep others posted on Death Eaters, but it was there he needed to talk to Sirius.

At Sirius's house, it was lunch time and Harry was eating a turkey sandwich, without the crust. Sirius was watching over him while he ate his. Harry looked at the sandwich for a little bit and started peeling off the crust. "Yuck." He said as he put the little first it of crust on the floor for their new puppy, a part Jack Russell part pug, and he ate it off the floor.

"Harry if you didn't want the crust why didn't you say so?" Sirius sighed pulling out his wand and performing a severing charm on the crusts and Harry looked at Sirius's wand work with an amazed curiosity.

"That was so cool Uncle Sirius!" He said as he dropped the crusts on the ground and their new puppy ate them up. "Gryffindor likes the crusts." Harry smiled.

"Geesh at times I'm not sure taking in that stray was a good idea." Sirius said.

"He's cute!" Harry said pouting out his lower lip. The day after Harry's birthday Sirius took him to a playground and let him run around. Sirius had brought a snack of goldfish crackers and pumpkin juice because he planned on spending the afternoon there. When Harry ate his snack the puppy came up and Harry set out a few goldfish for him.

"Can we keep him?" Harry said as the puppy licked his face.

"We'll see. He has to be a healthy pup so you don't get sick." Sirius said. "We'll take him to the menagerie in Diagon Alley to see if he's okay."

"Alright." Harry moaned. To him "We'll see" meant "No." With that Sirius conjured up a collar and a leash for the dog and went to Diagon Alley. Once there Harry looked around amazed at all the stores. He may have been here before but it never ceased to amaze him. The little puppy walked along as Harry tugged at its wagging curly tail _This dog isn't bad. He's not nipping at Harry for pulling his tail._ Sirius thought, Once they got to the menagerie, the shop keeper did an examination.

"He's fine. He will not hurt your son. This dog is well tempered and doesn't have any diseases." The shopkeeper said.

"Ummmm... He's my godson. My best friend, his father, was killed and I agreed to look after him." Sirius said correcting him.

"Oh sorry! My word it's Harry Potter! So you are Sirius Black. Pleasure to meet you!" The shopkeeper said shaking his hand and the puppy leapt down next to Harry. "What do you want to name the puppy?" The shopkeeper asked Harry.

"Gryffindor! Uncle Sirius liked it!" Harry smiled with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Harry was now playing catch with the dog but the ball didn't ever go very far. Gryffindor caught it off the ground and ran back to Harry who took the slobbery ball and threw it again. They played into the night.

"Harry it's time for bed." Sirius said picking Harry up and carrying him to his bedroom. By this time Harry outgrew his crib and was in a toddler bed. Sirius helped Harry get ready for bed. he slipped on Harry's pj's and tucked him in. Harry grabbed his toy owl Hooty and snuggled under the covers. Sirius kissed Harry's scar and said, "Good Night Harry."

"Good night Uncle Sirius!" Harry yawned in a smile and then fell asleep into a peaceful sleep. As Sirius was extinguishing the lights in Harry's room, a knock was heard on the door. Sirius opened the door to find Dumbledore and a few other members of the Order of the Phoenix along with him.

"Albus this is quite a surprise..." Sirius said. " ...come in"

"Well I had to come here." Dumbledore said taking off his cloak. " It concerns Voldemort and Pettigrew." At this Sirius's fists clenched in rage. Dumbledore knew full well that Sirius loathed and hated Peter. "I don't quite know where he is but there is a chance he could go back to Voldemort, and help him return to power and if that happened Harry and you Sirius are in danger. I have to ask you...does Pettigrew know where you live?" Dumbledore asked nervously in a sort of panicked voice.

"No I just moved here shortly before..." Sirius gulped. It had been nearly a year but he still couldn't say what happened "...it happened." Dumbledore knew he was talking about James and Lily's murder.

"This may be deja vu but you need a secret keeper. I know you will need time to think about who it will be but decide soon. You know I am always here if you need anything." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Albus. I just hope we can keep Harry safe." Sirius said looking at a picture of James Lily and Harry in front of their house in Godric's Hollow.

"Oh the funniest thing, Lily's protection seems to work with you too. It must ride with trust too, not only blood. I think it has do with the fact that you show Harry paternal love as close to the real thing as possible." Dumbledore said.

Sirius looked at a picture of Harry he had and whispered to himself, "Prongs your son is okay. Lily I will never let you down. You two gave your lives for him and I'd do the same. Harry will have a good home."


	6. Chapter 5 The Decisions

I don't own Harry Potter okay? I still wish I did though.

It was a foggy, rainy London day as Sirius went home to his house and Harry. It was the same one he had when he left Hogwarts that he bought with the inheritance he received from his uncle. He had been thinking about a lot. Harry was in danger from the same threat again. Harry was his world, his best friend's son who was just like his own son. He would not let anything happen to Harry. It would be a dishonor to his friends James and Lily.

"Oh hello Padfoot! Remus said as Sirius shut the door behind him and dried himself off with his wand. "Harry is fine. He is taking a nap right now so I was down here reading."

"That's good." Sirius sighed sitting down. "Oh Moony, I don't know what to do! Albus says Harry is in danger again and I should get a Secret-Keeper. Problem is I don't know who. This is just so much to bear!" He said with his face in his hands.

"Well we know not to-"Remus said but was cut off by Sirius's murderous stare. Any slight mention of Peter Pettigrew was enough to set Sirius into a deadly rage. "Sorry. Well the person has to be trustworthy as we learned from the horrible and fatal mistake." Remus said with a pensive look on his face. _Don't rub my mistake in Moony_ Sirius thought at the same time

"Some one trustworthy…" Sirius said as his gloomy face turned to a smile. "I know who I am going to have as my Secret-Keeper!" He turned to Remus, hugged him and smiled. "You are the perfect choice to be the Secret-Keeper!" Sirius then took his shoulders and looked in his face.

Remus looked startled for a few moments and then cracked a feeble smile. "I would be honored to be your Secret-Keeper. It is quite something that you trust me enough to keep you and Harry safe." Harry meant as much to him as he meant to Sirius. Harry was also his world too. James was the one friend he thought he would never find and now that they were adults the bonds of fraternal brotherhood were never broken. He would also do whatever it took to keep Harry safe. He was like a little bit of James that they still had.

Remus could remember the very first time he saw Harry as a baby. It was a few days after he was born and he just received an owl sent by Lily and James. The message contained a letter and a picture. The little baby Harry was crying as he was held in his mother's arms and she rocked him to sleep. He wrote a letter back saying that he would visit as soon as he could. James sent one back expressing his ecstasy.

That Sunday Remus went to Godric's Hollow to see James, Lily and Harry. He knew that Sirius would have been made godfather because Sirius and James were closer knit than James was with him.

"Oh Moony hi! It's so good to see you!" Lily said with a smile. "Harry's napping now so please be quiet." She led him to Harry's room where the newborn was sleeping peacefully as if he had not a care in the world.

"Precious isn't he?" Lily smiled as she tucked Harry in tighter and the little baby smiled. "James loves him."

"Can't see how he wouldn't. James was always like that." Remus said as Harry yawned. At this James came in.

"Moony! My word I can't tell you how good it is too see you again! I missed you mate." James said hugging Remus and giving him a pat on the back.

"I missed you too Prongs. It's wonderful to see Harry." Remus said to James.

Sirius knew that the memories of James were very close to Remus so he knee that he would do anything for Harry as well. "I'm going to be Secret-Keeper for you." Remus said. "We should have Dumbledore be a witness to it as it's done. We remember what happened last time."

"Don't remind me. Albus interrogated me for hours." Sirius groaned. Once Dumbledore found out about the fact that the secret was told once James and Lily were killed, he went over to Sirius's house. It was at a rather compromising time as well when Dumbledore came over. Harry was very fussy and Sirius hadn't been able to sleep for days because of the cold that Harry had at the time. It wasn't until Sirius agreed to be placed under Veritaserum that Dumbledore believed him.

"Okay let me call him." Sirius took some Floo Powder and said into the fire, "Albus Dumbledore"

"Sirius hello how are you?" Dumbledore said into the fire.

"I'm fine Albus. About the Secret-Keeper you mentioned, I've decided that it should be Remus. He is more than willing to be the one." Sirius said to Dumbledore. "We have something to ask of you…"

"Sure what is it? I will do anything I can to help you out Sirius, you know that right?" Dumbledore smiled to Sirius.

"Well the thing is… well you remember what happened last time with the switch of the Secret-Keepers…." Sirius said in an embarrassed way. Dumbledore knew that he was meaning of the switch of him to Peter Pettigrew and how Sirius considered that his biggest misjudgment ever. He could tell Sirius could much less hear the name rather than say it. It would acknowledge the ultimate betrayal.

"Yes Sirius I remember it well. You want me to be a witness to it so we are certain, at least I am, of who the Secret-Keeper is." Dumbledore said. "Give me a minute I will be there." The fireplace flashed bright green and Dumbledore came out. He took his wand and blew away all the excess ash that appeared on his robe as he came out of the fireplace.

"Hello Albus, welcome to my home my friend. I am glad you are here under decent circumstances." Sirius said shaking Dumbledore's hand in greetings.

"I see you remember my interrogation. I'm sorry I did not believe you." Albus said.

"You apologized before Albus. Still you are forgiven. It is perfectly understandable that you interrogated me like that. It was also partially my failing to tell you that he was the Secret-Keeper." Sirius said. "Moony! Albus is here!"

Remus came in holding Harry as he wiggled trying to grab Gryffindor's tail. "Oh hello Albus! Harry why don't you go play with Gryffindor?" he put Harry down and he followed the dog as he chased his tail. "I'm ready for the charm to be preformed."

"That is very good." Dumbledore said. "Now if you please."

"Okay, Remus J. Lupin do you promise to keep the location of my house?" Sirius asked as a gold spark came out of his wand.

"I do. I will keep the location of your house a secret Sirius Black." Remus said knowing the secret had to be told and promised loud and clear so the right information would be kept a secret. If everything was not done the way it was supposed to be and was done very articulately, it just wouldn't work. He pulled out his wand and a gold spark went out of his wand and joined up from the spark from Sirius's wand.

"This is good. Well I bid you adu." Dumbledore said leaving.

"See you again Albus! Feel free to visit anytime!" Sirius waved as Harry looked up and waved at the same time.

"Bye-bye Dumbydore!" Harry said as he waved.

"Bye-bye Harry." Dumbledore said as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 6 Hogwarts Letter

I don't own Harry Potter as you should know by now. Sorry for the long delay but here is the last chapter of this story.

"So tell me again about Hogwarts Uncle Sirius." Harry said as they were listening to the WWN the day before his 11th birthday. He was axious to start and from what he was told it was going to be a blast.

"Well when you first get there you will be placed in your house by a special sorter. You will be placed into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. You'll make lots of friends and learn a lot of magical skills like Transfiguration, Charms and even Potions." Sirius smiled at Harry.

"What house do you think I will be placed in huh?" Harry asked estaticly. Sirius smiled again and sat back a little to think about it. _James was an obvious Gryffindor, Lily was considered for Ravenclaw for a little while. Harry is a lot like James. I know…_ "Well Uncle Sirius, what? What house will I be sorted into?" Harry asked jumping up and down.

Sirius smiled at Harry and got up to check the post that an owl had just delivered. He looked over his sholder to find Harry following him to the window with a look of utmost anticipation on his face. It was a look that Sirius had seen only on Harry's face on Christmas morning. Harry was now hopping up and down with intense excitement. "Come on Uncle Sirius! Tell me! Please!" Harry moaned.

Sirius smiled and then gave in. "Okay, I'll tell you this, I would place you about a Gryffindor like your mother, father and I were. Houses usually run in familes." As Sirius said 'Gryffindor' an aging pup came over and sat down wagging his tail and barked at Sirius who summoned up a doggie treat and gave it to him. "Anyway you sometimes might not be placed in the same house as your family; that was the way it was with me."

"What house was the rest of your family in?" Harry asked pushing up his glasses and petting Gryffindor.

"The rest of my family was in Slytherin. People say it turns out nothing but Dark Wizards. It was the house Voldemort was in even." Sirius explained. He believed like Dumbledore in the fact that fear of a name increases the fear of the object in general.

Harry scowled at the name 'Voldemort'. He knew the truth of what happened as Sirius told him that his parents were killed by him at a young age so he was well informed and wasn't lied to. It was hard for even Sirius to say it to himself as he said it to Harry but he knew that it was just as hard if not harder for Harry to hear it. "Curse that Voldemort. I hate him."

"I know I do too. But I guess that when you get to Hogwarts you should take it easy on the 'Voldemort' thing for awhile. They'll say 'You-know-who' and you should bear that fact in mind when you get there. Most of the students will be shocked if you say 'Voldemort'." Sirius sighed as Harry nodded in understanding. He looked through the post and found a letter addressed to Harry. "I think this is it; your Hogwarts letter!" Sirius smiled.

"Gimmie!" Harry took it excitedly.

Sirius smiled and said, "Looks like we get a trip to Diagon Alley today for your school supplies."

"Yeay!" Harry cheered. "Let's go!" he yelled as he ran up to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

"Wait for me!" Sirius said running after Harry grabbing some Floo Powder and yelling, "Diagon Alley!" He soon found Harry holding his Hogwarts list hopping up and down.

"Hurry up Uncle Sirius!" Harry moaned, "I can't wait to get my wand!"

Sirius brushed the ashes off of his robes and then brushed off the ashes on Harry's clothes. "Do you have your list?"

"Yes I do!" Harry said annoyed. " Come on!" Harry said taking Sirius's hand and pulling him to the enterance to Diagon Alley outside the Leaky Cauldren where Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks that opened up the enterance to Diagon Alley. Harry ran eagrly inside with Sirius following him at breakneck speed. "I want to look that the racing brooms!" Harry said outside Quality Quddich Suppiles.

"Wait up Harry!" Sirius said as Harry stopped outside the window waiting for Sirius to catch his breath. "You do know that you aren't allowed to bring your own broom in your first year right?" Sirius asked.

"I know. I wish I could though." Harry sighed.

"Tell you what…." Sirius started.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll get you a broom next summer after you pass all your exams." Sirius winked as Harry hugged him. "Well first we got to go to Gringotts and get some money. I've been awaiting this day since you were born. Your parents promised that one way or another I would be with you."

Harry has been with Sirius to Gringotts numorous times before so it was nothing new to him. As the teller took them down he noticed that they were going a different way than usual. Harry noticed that the vault looked a little different than usual. "Why are we going to this vault?" Harry asked.

"Because this is the vault that your parents left for you to use when you start Hogwarts, and in the case that something happened to them they gave me the key to it." Sirius said.

"Oh." Harry nodded. Once they collected the money the first stop was at Madam Malkin's to get fitted for his school robes. It was here that he had an encounter his the one known as Draco Malfoy who was getting fitted at the same time.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry said plainly. He was used to everyone gasping at the mere thing of his existence. "I'm going to Hogwarts this fall too."

"Cool. My father is buying me my books and my mother is looking at the wands for me. Then I am going to drag them to look at the racing brooms. I think I might bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it into school somehow." Draco smirked to himself at the thought. "Have you got your own broom?"

"No." Harry said. "But my Uncle Sirius is going to get me one of my own if I pass all my exams this year."

Madam Malkin came over and got Harry ready for his fitting when Sirius nodded to her and Harry that he was going to go out. "I am going to get your birthday present Harry. I think you will like it when I get it here." Sirius winked and walked out.

"Up here son." She said motioning to the stool next to Draco's "Hogwarts too I presume."

"Yes mam." Harry said standing on the stool and Madam Malkin pulled out some robes close to Harry's size. Draco turned over to ask some more questions to Harry.

"Play Quddich?" Draco asked.

"A little. I play with this Snich I had since I was two and I've been to some games." Harry said as Madam Malkin started to fit him for his robes.

"Oh. Well do you know what house you will be in?" Draco said increasing in his smugness.

"Most likely Gryffindor according to my Uncle Sirius." Harry said as Madam Malkin put some pins in the robe he was wearing. "My whole family was. My dad's family was in all the way back. Well my mom was muggle-born so it doesn't go as far back."

"Oh you're a half-blood." Draco said with distain.

"And what is wrong with Lily being Muggle-Born?" Sirius yelled as he was carrying a snowy white owl in a cage with a card tied around it saying, "Happy 11th Birthday Harry!" tied in a red and gold ribbon on it. Sirius pulled out his wand in anger. "No one looks down on Lily or Harry because of their blood!"

Draco gulped but then acted like it didn't phase him. "Do we have an understanding?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Draco said as he took his robes and walked out but not after giving Harry a supiriour smirk right when it was out of Sirius's line of sight.

"Well Mr. Black your godson's all ready to go. I see you got him an owl." Madam Malkin said.

"Yep. It's his 11th birthday present." Sirius said giving the cage to Harry.

"Thanks Uncle Sirius! I'll name her Hedwig after the one person in your old History of Magic textbook!" Harry smiled with his eyes widening in pleasant surprise.

"That's nice." Sirius said leading him out. From there they went and got his books, potions kit, and parchment and ink and quills. Harry even got a bottle of ink that would change color as you wrote with it. Their last stop that day was at Ollivander's wand shop. There Harry tried a lot of wands each to great dismay when they weren't a good fit. He wanted a wand of his own for as long as he could remember and he even tried to play with Sirius's when he left it down and wasn't looking. Now when he wasn't finding a wand for him he started to get worried. Sirius saw this and said, "Trust me Harry, you'll find one."

"Well try this one Mr. Potter." Ollivander said giving Harry an 11 inch holly and phoenix feather wand. With the grasp of the wand in Harry's hand red and gold sparks flew out of the tip of it. Harry and Sirius were cheering loudly while Ollivander was in pale shock.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr.Black. It so happens that the phoenix whose feather resides in Harry's wand gave another feather, just one other feather. It is curious that Harry should be destined for this wand when its brother gave him that scar." Ollivander said.

Harry gulped and looked around. The wand somehow felt filthy in his hands. Trying to comfort Harry and knowing the question on both of their minds Sirius spoke up, "It's just coincidence right?"

"All I can say Mr. Potter is that you're destined for great things with this wand." Ollivander said as they paid and headed home.


	8. Chapter 7 Epilogue

Epilogue:

Harry was excited from that day afterwards to go to Hogwarts. August seemed to go by so slowly for him that he could not stand it.

"Uncle Sirius is it September yet?" Harry would moan at the dinner table almost every night.

"Not yet Harry, now eat your supper." Sirius said every time afterwards.

Harry would eat then go to bed and mark the day off on his calendar till September 1st. He read his books every day and was most interested in his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. It was like an addiction to him _I will master this subject. I don't want Mum and Dad to have died in vain I will get good at Defense Against the Dark Arts._ Harry thought of his parents each time he read the books and was more concerned about that than the racing broom that Sirius promised for passing his first year exams.

The day before the trip to Hogwarts was the only day since Harry got his wand that he didn't ask if it was September yet. As they ate their dinner quietly that day Sirius looked up at him, "You packed yet Harry?"

"Oh gosh no!" Harry said smacking himself.

"Well follow me Harry! I'll help you pack!" Sirius smiled and waved his wand in every direction. "Where are your robes?"

"In the closet!" Harry said and Sirius would then summon them into Harry's trunk.

"Books?"

"On the desk!" Harry pointed to where he kept his books and they flew neatly into the trunk as well. "Gee Uncle Sirius that was awesome."

"You'll learn that too. I learned it in my 4th year, summoning charms. I think with study you may be able to pick up on them sooner than that. Your father and mother were both brilliant in their days at Hogwarts. You may just end up being as good as they were if not better if you keep up the studying Harry!" Sirius said putting his wand away. "Now it is time for bed. We have to rise up early to go to King's Cross tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Uncle Sirius." Harry said as Sirius left the room and sat down. Sirius went to his room and lay down and thought of all that he wished James was doing with him and Harry. It was like a part of them was missing and they both knew it. However he wouldn't trade it for the world. Sirius knew that this was what James wanted in the case of something happening to him and Sirius as James's friend to the grave and beyond would do it. The next day Harry woke up early. Sirius found him dressed and ready to go by 8 in the morning. Seeing as they lived in London, King's Cross was a walk away so Sirius conjured a cart for their trunk and Hedwig's cage and walked there. As they were in King's Cross they saw the Weasley family but Harry and Sirius just smiled and waved as they went on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Ready Harry?" Sirius asked as he started to run. "Come on! Can you keep up with me?

"Yes I can! Harry said running with him. Once on the platform he helped Harry pack his trunk and Hedwig onto the train into his compartment.

"See you at Christmas." Sirius said hugging Harry.

"See you at Christmas too Uncle Sirius." Harry said as he hugged back. Sirius left the train as it started to whistle to go. "Bye!" He yelled as the train started to leave.

"Bye! I'll miss you! Remember Hagrid's invited you for tea Friday!" Sirius yelled waving as he ran after the train.

"Bye! I'll miss you too! I know!" Harry yelled back to Sirius. Sirius kept running after the train as it left the station until it was well out of sight. He put his hands down and once Harry was long gone he smiled to himself and knew that this was a promise well kept.


End file.
